Layered
by Vivid Butterfly
Summary: Even after death and his final shot at redemption, Ani can get a little hot-tempered and immature, especially in a mostly-drunk conversation with his former teacher.


Quick note I guess...I have a really bad feeling about this, but so does everyone in Star Wars universe... I haven't really edited it, and I haven't slept in over twenty-four hours...

And being the skank I am, will probably come back to edit this, but be in even worse condition and willonly succeed make it worse.

* * *

**Layered**

"You kept my son away from me." It was weird; to hear his real voice after a lifetime of mechanical hisses and artificial breathing it felt almost too foreign, he would have slid his hand to feel the vibrations of his Adam's apple if he hadn't noted how strange it would have looked while talking to his Master.

"Might I remind you Anakin, you were evil…"

"Wasn't it you who said that "evil is in the eye of the beholder", Master?"

"No, that was Senator Palpatine, who was in fact quite evil, and would you kindly quit referring to me as 'Master'?"

There was a pause.

There was a moment in space and time in this confusing continuous stream of things that stood still, just long enough to be noticed and then quickly thrown away, which was just an overly eloquent way of saying there was an uncomfortable silence that needed to broken.

"Why?

"Because I asked you to Anakin, the Jedi Order has fallen, you saw to that."

"Sure, bring **that** up again, I make one mistake…"

"Anakin, you destroyed a centuries old establishment! You tried to kill me! You made far more than **one** mistake. For God's sake Anakin, you even killed the Younglings."

"I was manipulated; I just wanted to save my wife. And you're one to talk you left me without **any** of my original limbs near a fucking **river** of molten lava."

"Might I remind you, you were evil, Anakin, _and_ trying to kill me."

"There you go again, evil this evil that… couldn't someone think it was evil to leave me helpless and dying?"

"I told you how much I loved you, and the last words you said to me were 'I hate you.'"

"I do you, know," he paused long enough to remember he wasn't done speaking, then he clarified what he meant, like he really needed to clarify it. "Hate you."

"No you don't Ani."

"Yeah, Obi, I really do, and stop using that annoying pet name."

"No you don't. And you didn't mind when Padmé used it last night." The grin on the specter's face was positively lecherous.

"Okay, maybe you're right. I only kind of hate you."

The conversation quickly transitioned from the rather light-hearted banter, which was not out of place for the two, or at least it hadn't been lately, especially when they were both a tad bit... well, to say it gracelessly they were both completely plastered and continuously forgetting what they speaking of.

"You know why she died right?"

" Palpatine told me I killed her…."

Obi-Wan nodded slightly, with Anakin his appearance always reverted to that of his younger self, the way Anakin and known and loved, well according to Anakin mostly sort of hated, him.

"She lost the will to live."

"I still can't believe you didn't let me see my son grow up."

"Son, son, son! All you talk about is your son, what about your daughter?"

Anakin paused like the thought had never reached him in the first place. He grated his teeth over his bottom lip, coaxing out the phantom tang of copper from his skin.

"She has…" his mouth seemed to dry and he swallowed sharply,"her mother's looks."

"And her father's patience…" Obi-Won added in a mock-low voice whisper, which was very truly meant to be heard.

"Screw you, Master."

"Fuck you, Ani, want me to start calling you _Padawan_?"

"With all due respect, fuck m…" it didn't take long for the other man to interrupt.

"When and where, Padawan?"

"Stop calling me that!"

It was rare that in one conversation, two moments took place that froze the very existence of time itself for at least a moment long enough to realize it, but maybe being dead and all those rare moments occurred quite more frequently.

"Why?"

Reluctantly, a grin slowly slid onto Anakin's face.

"I missed you Obi-Wan"

"I missed you too Ani…"

There was another world-shaking pause, even if it didn't really shake the Earth, Obi-Wan placed his hand on the other dead man's shoulder and flashed a mouthful of teeth in an eerie grin.

".. Even if you did try to kill me…"


End file.
